Current attractions
by DarrensCrepslysBitch
Summary: Kurt and his best friend Blaine go to California for Nationals along with the Warblers. With one bed, awkward shower walk in's. Lack of boxers, and Sexual frustrations I think the boys are in for a fun vacation. Will feelings be discovered and admitted? Will Blaine knock before entering the bathroom? Will I ever stop talking? No. Rated T, Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

**I. AM. SO. SOORRYYY! Too all my lovely followers who followed me because I left you with a super depressing cliff hanger at the end of my last story, and at the time I really, really, really, wanted to do a werewolfKlaine fic, but now i'm just like, meh. So please except this story as my make up one. It's no werewolf fics, but it's adorable, a little smutty (not much) and funny! I also made a tumblr, so follow me! I am Iwillneverreadalovestory. tumblr. com I post Glee gifts, stories that don't make my fanfic page, and deviant art of Klaine so do it please! I love followers! Also I can't decide who's point of view I want this to be from so if could help me out that would be great!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee. Sadly. ENJOY**

* * *

****"Ok! Warblers! Listen up!" Wes stood at the front of the room, one hand running threw his hair, while the other occupied a clip board. He looked distressed at the chatting boys who refused to quite down. They had done it. They had won regionals, and sectionals, and were on their way to Nationals, which was being help in California! David rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and stood up.

"HEY!" He shouted. Everyone stopped. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" David finalized. In the far corner, still chatting away, was the couple our story focuses on. Blaine and Kurt. Kurt sat on a love seat, his hands folded in his lap as he gazed lovingly up at his friend (who he was in love with) with interest as Blaine chatted away about Katy Perry. David calmly walked over to Blaine. Blaine, still engrossed in his conversation didn't notice David's hand shoot out, and smack the curly haired boy in the back of the head, causing him to tumble from the arm rest of the couch, and too the floor.

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled to David, and blushed when Kurt giggled at him. _God. Kurt, stop giggling. You're to adorable. God Blaine! Sappy much? _Kurt helped him up, and turned to pay attention to the lead Warbler.

"Ok, then!" Wes said brightly, clearly amused. "Lets talk about out playlist! We already have a set song we are going to sing, but we need some practice songs to warm up to! Anyone got ideas?" Wes asked.

"We do!" Cameron, and Danny spoke up. Those two were inseperitable. Always causing trouble, and pulling pranks. The rest of the Warblers called them the twins, because they seemed so in sync with each other. Always finishing each others sentences, and flowing well with each other.

Wes sighed, and waved them to the performance song. Danny, and Cameron raced around the room, and whispered the song choice into the Acappella boy's ears. Kurt's eyes widened when Danny reached him, and Blaine chucked when Cameron whispered the song to him.

"Sapranos please!" Danny shouted with a flourish! The few sopranos began to sing an underline track to go with the song choice. Wes watched, and David looked amusingly at the boys.

"ALTO'S!" Shouted Cameron jumping from a couch next to Danny. The altos began to sing a more fast passed lay down beat.

"Tenors!" the boys shouted together. The Tenors finished off the underlaying beat, and Wes groaned into his hands, and David buried his face into his boyfriends neck and laughed. Danny and Cameron began to sing.

**Let's talk about sex, baby  
Let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex**

****Cameron finished the first verse doing a series of hip thrusts, and seductive looks. Danny laughed, and moved to start the next verse. David was about to explode with laughter, and Wes wanted to cry.

**Let's talk about sex for now to the people at home or in the crowd  
It keeps coming up anyhow  
Don't decoy, avoid, or make void the topic  
Cuz that ain't gonna stop it  
Now we talk about sex on the radio and video shows  
Many will know anything goes  
Let's tell it how it is, and how it could be  
How it was, and of course, how it should be  
Those who think it's dirty have a choice  
Pick up the needle, press pause, or turn the radio off  
Will that stop us, Pep? I doubt it  
All right then, come on, Spin**

****"Alright boys!" Wes yelled. "Thats enough" Danny, and Cameron laughed, and took their seats. When it was calm again Wes spoke.

"We are NOT talking about sex!" He said. Light laughter flittered accrossed the room. Danny turned around to face Blaine, and Kurt.

"I bet Blaine and Kurt talk about sex!" He said. Kurt turned bright red, and Blaine looked the other way and mumbled "do not..." Danny laughed, and high fixed Cameron. Wes sighed. "While that may be true we need to get down to business."

"Hey!" Kurt said from his seat. Blaine chuckled. David stepped forward. "Come on guys. We all know you guys like each other. Constintly flirting. Duets. Always being together. Coffee dates? Kurt blushed. _Maybe Blaine did like him! _Kurt thought with a small smile.

"They are strictly platonic." Blaine said in a cold, hard voice. _Or not... _The truth was Blaine really didn't think of Kurt that way... He always thought that a relationship should be 75% based on personality. There has to be _SOME_ level of attraction. When Blaine met Kurt, he wore a sad impression of the Dalton uniform, and had just been sexually assaulted. Blaine had also taken it upon himself to be a kind of a mentor to the scared boy. That kinda smothered any kind of sexual attraction Blaine had for Kurt. Although he was cute.

Wes sighed. "Ok! Room mates! You CAN room with your significant others. But please remember, walls are THIN!" Wes warned. David cleared his throughout and began reading off room partners.

"David and Wes

Cameron and Danny

Jason and Ryan

Sebastien and Joseph

Danny and James

Chris and Johnny

Kurt and Blaine"

David finished. Blaine was happy to share a room with Kurt. He liked that he with a boy that he was at least friends with. It could have been worse. He could have gotten Sebastien. He shuddered. Kurt was nervous. That meant Blaine would see what he wore to bed. Which was usually boxer briefs, and an over sized T-shirt. What if Blaine just wore boxers? Kurt blushed, and smiled when Blaine nudged him with his elbow.

GLEGLELGELGELGELGELGELGELGEE (**Follow me on Tumblr!)**

****"Warblers" David said again. "W.A.R.B.L.E.R.S!" He spelled it out for the man at the check in desk at the hotel. They had flown out to California late last night, and were just checking into the hotel today. The time change made it around 8 pm at night. All the boys were tired, and hungry.

"Aww yes! It's under Warblers, not Warglers." David face palmed. The man motioned for some bell hops to begin taking up bags before handing Wes some keys with small tags.

"Ok, Cameron, and Danny, Sebastien, Here David take ours, Kurt, here is yours, Blaine Yours too." Kurt and Blaine grabbed their keys, and immideitly began toward the elevator. Each basically leaning on the other in lack of sleep, and hunger.

"You can take a shower when we get to our room. I'll order some room service." Kurt nodded, and ran straight for the bathroom once the door was unlocked. Blaine sighed, and picked of the menu, and phone. He placed his order, when there was a knock on the door. Blaine opened the door, and was created by the sight of there bellhop with all of Kurt, and Blaine's luggage.

"Just leave it here" Blaine said pointing to the floor. Once he had emptied his kart, he left. Blaine sighed, and threw his bag on his bed and made to throw Kurts on his. Only. There was no bed. _HOW THE HELL DID IN NOT NOTICE THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED!_ Blaine started to panic, and instinctly went to the bathroom knocking, but getting no answer.

"Kurt I-" Kurts radio was blaring, and Kurt was bent over the shower applying.. _lotion? _To his long pale legs. Did He monition that Kurt was very much naked? His long pale legs leg up into a small but firm but, what slopped up into a thin yet muscular torso with elegant arms, and a smooth pale chest. Blaine blushed and slammed the door shut, when his eyes drifted... lower. His breath hitched, and he leaned against the door. Oh god. One bed. One newly attracted too best friend, and no possible.. _Crush? _OMG! Blaine whimpered, and slid down the door.

* * *

**Hey guys? What did you think?! Should I continue. Story plot idea? Anything. Any question will be answered in my next chapter. **

**LOVE YOU!**

**Dare-out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! You all said to continue, and i got tons of follows on this story, and also some followers on Tumblr, which made me super happy! So thanks to all who read. I wished people would send me plot ideas, cause i'm kind of running out. So please help! **

**Disclaimer: *checks* nope still don't own glee ENJOY**

* * *

"ONE BED?!" Wes yelled at the man behind the help desk. It was almost 11:30 and most of the team was asleep, besides Wes, David, Kurt and Blaine. "Where do you expect my boys to sleep? Sleep on the floor? There backs would get messed up! How could they dance with a messed up back?" Wes continued to rant, when David gently pushed his boyfriend from the counter, and smiled sadly at the boys behind him.

"Excuse me sir.. But do you have any extra rooms?" The man looked somewhat relieved to be away from an angry Wes, and turned to his computer, a sad look crossing his face. He turned to David.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is the peak of vacation time. We do have a few honeymoon rooms with a bigger bed, I would be glad to give that too you." David sighed. He wanted Kurt, and Blaine to stay on the same floor as the rest of the warblers. He glanced at Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was leaning against Blaine eating a granola bar, half asleep, while Blaine starred at Kurt with a look of longing. And the idea popped into the young mans mind.

This. Was. Perfect. One bed! And if he kept them in the smaller room they would be forced to snuggle! And Wes would make them share the bed in fear of the preformance ability! God this was amazing!

David smiled, and whispered his plan into his boyfriends ear, who seemed to relax, and smile lightly.

"It's ok. We will be fine." Wes said tightly still somewhat annoyed by the man. He sighed and turned back to the boys who were half asleep while standing up.

"Boys." Wes began. "Share the bed. I know you may not feel confertible. David and I would offer you ours, but we ordered a one bed room, aswell. I don't want ANY of you on the floor. If I find you on the floor I _will _make you run. Blaine nodded, and started to shake Kurt awake, who mumbled in protest and burried his face into Blaine's warm neck. Blaine blushed deeply, and ran his hand through his loose curly hair.

**GLELGLELGLELGLEGLEELGEELGEEL GEE **

****_He is so warm_ Blaine thought as Kurt crawled tiredly into the bed, and laid as far from Blaine as he could. Blaine chucked, and watched his chest rise and fall for a few minutes before he fell asleep.

Kurt woke up around 3 Am. His throat itched for water, and He began climbing out of bed to get it, when a pair of strong arms wound around his waist, and he was being pulled back into the warm bed. Startled, Kurt turned around to Blaine. His loose dark hair framed his face, and his mouth was open just a little bit. His breath coming out in pants. _ oh god. Blaine. _Kurt thought. His face was right there, and before Kurt could stop himself he was leaning foreward, and gently kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth. So soft you would have never been able to feel it. Blaine smiled before cracking his eyes open a little bit.

"You missed, Kurt." He mumbled before winding a free hand into Kurt's hair, and pulling their lips together. Kurt was shocked at first. Blaine had been awake. Blaine was kissing him. Blaine liked him?

"Kiss me back fool." Blaine mumbled. Kurt giggled before shifting so he was somewhat on top of Blaine and gently kissing the boys lips.

"Kurt.." Blaine mumbled winding his arms around the younger boys waist still somewhat asleep. Kurt's lips left Blaine's and travled to his neck. Blaine whimpered and streched his neck for better access. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurts lips travled lower, and lower, and... wait. What the hell was that? A car alarm?

Suddenly Blaine was jerked awake, the sound of a car alarm going off outside of their hotel window. Blaine's eyes travled down to kurt, who was stairing wide-eyes at Blaine. Also at the fact that Blaine had grabbed ahold of Kurt during his very... seductive dream, and had begun grinding his little... problem into his lower back.

"Fuck." Blaine said crawling out of bed, and digging for some sweatpants. He was going to stay in Jeff's room. God, how could he have been so stupid.

"Blaine!" Kurt said hopping out of bed, and grabbing his forearm. "It's ok really, its ok. Come back to bed!" Kurt was saying. Blaine shook his head. It was NOT ok. Not even a little bit. He had taken advantage of Kurt in his sleep, and Kurt was probobly all weirded out, and what not.

"No." Blaine mumbled, and murmered something about staying with Jeff, followed by a string of apologies. Blaine would NOT listen! Kurt grabbed blaine's hips and ground his half hard 'problem' into Blaine's. That shut him up.

"You?" Blaine began. Kurt shushed him. "We will talk about it tomorrow. But please, _Please, _just come back to bed."

"I'm sorry." Blaine mumbled agian when they had gotten back into bed. Blaine laid at the far end, from kurt. Kurt sighed, and moved so his head was on Blaine's chest, and his legs were wound around the other boys.

"S'okay." Kurt mumbled before tucking his head under Blaine's chin, and falling asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! I got some great idea's and i'll be sure to update soon. You all know how much I love my comments to DO IT!**

**Dare-out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Long time no see! *sarcasm, i clearly have no social life* As we speak I am taking my ACT tests, and it is between tests, and I got some downtime. Also, prepare yourselves children. I am thinking of doing a BadBoy!Blaine fic. But ill only do it if there is some interest. So review weither or not you would read it if I did, and also ideas that would go interesting with a badboy blaine fic **

**Don't own glee. ENJOY!**

* * *

We didn't talk about it. Blaine thought as they went through the day. Blaine woke up to a pale, beautiful boy laying acrossed his chest, cheastnut brown hair covering his soft sleeping face. Blaine didn't want to get up, but Nationals was in a few hours, and soon he had to get up.

The Nationals were bad. They. Blaine had a duet of Sing by my chemical romance, and Jeff and Nick had a duet. They eventually found out that they had gotten sixth place, and sulked back to there disignated room at the nationals building.

"god." David starting slumping on a couch leaning against Wes.

The warblers mumered in agreement over the horrid results. David turned on the Tv to block out any unwanted noise, and the room was filled with a sirin.

"Ahh!" Kurt said covering his ears quickly and burring his face into Blaine's chest.

The Tv was saying something about a storm. Shealter, lightning, floods. "What?!" Blaine yelled over the alarm. David shook his head, and turned back to Blaine who had his arms covering Kurt.

It's a storm! California is about to be hit by a tropical storm!"

**GLELGELGELGELGELGELGELGELGEG LEEEEEEEE **

****"Go! Go! Go!" Wes said, his arm protectivly around his younger boyfriend, as he rushed the boys out of the preformance building and onto the Warblers bus.

"BLAINE1" Kurt screamed. The sky was dark, and the wind picked up, throwing trash around, and garbage cans. One nearly taking Kurts head off, as he ducked, and detached himself from his Best friend in the process.

"Kurt!" Blaine said back as he got out of the flow of singers, and lunched for Kurt. Grabbing the cowering boy, and holding him to his chest, he pushed his way onto the bus. The second he got onto the bus Blaine flopped both of them into the first seat.

Blaine watched the chaos outside. People hustling to get home, and the wind had picked up quickly, blowing everything that it could reach into the air, making it extremely dangerous for the people without shealter. Wes pushed David onto the bus, and motioned for the bus driver to go straight to the hotel.

Kurt curled into Blaine more, as the radio broadcast continued.

_Tropic storm Elizabeth is progressing to the lower part of the west coast. Hitting major cities hard. We are expecting hail, lightning, flash floods up to 15 feet deep. The goverment recomends everyone stay INDOORS. Local buisnesses will be shut down for the time being. We also recommend to stalk up on any necessities, and close off any open areas fo your house. Water proofs windows, and basements. We are expected to stay indoors completely for about 1 week, or until the goverment anounces it safe to go outside. All airlines will be closed, including bus routs, taxi serveses, and ride shares. We recomend ABSOULUTLY NO TRAVEL DUING THIS TIME, NO Tra-_

"Ok guys." Wes said turning off the radio, feeling the tention raising in the air. "Here is what we are going to do." The group of scared boys turned to Wes. There eyes full of trust and compassion. Wes took a deep breath.

"We all should have each others numbers! If anyone does not, please raise your hand." A boy in the back raised his hand, and Wes motioned for David to fill him in.

"The person that you are paired with for a roommate with be your 'storm buddy" Wes explained. "We do NOT have a chapiron, because David, and I are 18. We cannot keep track of all of you all the time." Wes said, sitting down looking strained. "And cramming us all in one hotel room for a week would leave us all stressed. You are not to leave the rooms at night. Stay inside. Don't open windows. You will send out a mass text to ALL the warblers each night stating that you are fine, so we can keep track of everyone." David hung up his phone call, and whispered to his boyfriend. Wes nodded.

"The hotel will provide three meals a day, for a week. When the bus stops you will all run into the hotel. No stopping. For anything." As if on cue the bus stopped, and Wes thanked the driver slipping a twenty into his hand, and taking a deep breath.

"OK GUYS GO, GO GO," The teenage boys began running off the bus. Kurt got out of his seat, and Blaine barley had time to grab the boy.

The force of the wind was so strong that Kurt was knocked back into Blaine trying to fight it. Blaine wrapped his arms around his, and turned his back to the wind with kurt agaist his chest. They began to move inside.

* * *

**Hey guys :D Remember to let me know on the BabBoyFic! **

**Dare-out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm currently sitting at my table making dinner for my family. We are making spaghetti, and roasted potatoes. This Chapter i am going to work on making it longer, and if you guys read my A/N you know that I've been having trouble making the chapters as long as I would like for them to be, but so far, whenever I write, i get excited because I know whats about to happen, and I hurry through my writing to be able to get to it. I AM WORKING ON IT! I will practice with this story, and put my gained knowledge into the BADBOY FIC! WHICH YOU ALL SAID YOU WANTED! Now I should warn you it's gonna be a little angsty... Klaine is definite end game. SHOULD I MAKE KURT BLIND? What do you think? Badboy!blaine falls in love with shy innocent Blind kurt? **

**I DIGRESS! **

**Disclaimed: I DON'T OWN GLEE! STOP REMINDING ME!**

* * *

"I-I-It's.. s-s-s-so c-c-cold" Kurt stuttered burring himself further into his small fort of blankets that Blaine had compiled for him. He looked like an eskimo, Blaine thought as he began pulling towels down from the shelf in the bathroom, and wrapping them around Kurt's shivering body. When he had three or four added to Kurt's pile he curled himself into a chair far away from Kurt. He was _freezing. _He had given all of the available blankets to Kurt when the power had gone out, but he wouldn't have taken any if Kurt offered.

The heat went out about two hours ago. Mass texts were sent out at midnight, and it was now around 2:30 am. The temperature had dropped at an unbelievable rake, and for california it was the coldest ever recorded. People say that the storm was so strong that it was blowing winds from the poles. Blaine was pretty sure that was a rumor.

3:00 AM

Kurt was still awake. Blaine knew. He was so cold that all his sense were of crack. Kurt was staring at the ceiling in his bundle of blankets trying to focus on staying warm. _Don't let him know your cold, Blaine. Don't let him know, Don't let him know, Don- _Before Blaine could stop himself his instincts were acting on their own. He brought his numb fingers to his lips and breathed his warm breath on them before rubbing them together. _aawww friction_ Blaine thought. The sound of Blaine's breath seemed to shake Kurt out of his everlasting stare as his head snapped toward Blaine. He eyes immediately softened at the freezing boy with his jacket wrapped tightly around himself, his knees curled up into his chest. Blaine was frozen! Kurt thought! And I thought I had it bad sitting here in all my blankets, not even _thinking _about how Blaine may feel.

"Blaine!" Kurt croaked out. Blaine's head snapped up, and he shot his way to Kurt's side. Blaine began looking his body over to make sure he was ok.

"Kurt, sweety are you ok? Are you cold? Do you want my jacket? Are your fingers cold? I can get some warm water? Do you need a-" Kurt silenced him with a small peck on his lips. _Oh. my. god_. _KURT JUST KISSED ME. WHAT DO I DO? _At least it shut him up. Blaine starred at Kurt wide eyed, and mouth hanging open.

"Kur-"

"Sleep with me?" Kurt said before Blaine could finish. Before Blaine could answer Kurt was untangling himself from his mountain of blankets, exposing his body (clothed of course) to blaine. When Blaine didn't move Kurt got self conscious.

"Oh, god. Blaine I'm sorry. If i'm overstepping my bounds. You don't have to sleep with me, here just take half of the bla-" Blaine finally got over the shock that Kurt kissed him and flung himself at the younger boy, kissing him softly on the lips. Kurt sighed, and wound his hands into Blaine's hair.

Kurt and Blaine pulled away in derprate need of air. Both smiling like crazy, Blaine leaned his forehead agaist Kurts, and kissed him once more. Kurt smiled and pulled away, giggling when Blaine chased his lips.

"So you will sleep with me?" Kurt mumbled. Blaine chucked, and slid into the blankets with Kurt, wrapping his arms around the young boy and smiling largely when Kurt nestled his chin into Blaine's neck.

**GLEGLEGLEGLEGLEGLEGLEGLLEEEE EEEEGLEE**

Warm lets things danced their way accrossed Blaine's neck. Blaine groaned, and turned toward the source of heat. _Kurt. _He thought. At first he expected to see Kurt laying there fully awake nestled into Blaine's chest gazing up at him, but was instead met with an asleep kurt sucking lightly on His neck. Oh god, that was hot.

Teeth nipped, and his tongue came out to sooth the skin he had bit. He should wake Kurt up... Or return the favor. He rolled on top of Kurt, who moaned at the reaction he was finally getting, and Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt's head. _I won't let this go too far... _Blaine had told himself. He gently kissed Kurts lips, and The boys eyes cracked open to be greeted with the sight of the boy he was in love with gently kissing his way down his neck. When Blaine started to suck on the side of his jugular, Kurt arched into him.

"Gooddd, Bbbbbllaaiinneee.." He moaned. Blaine chucked.

"So your awake?" He asked not pausing his seductive actions. Kurt Groaned and ran his hands up to Blaine's face and pulled the older boy from his neck and back to his mouth. Hearing Blaine chuckle again made him blush as his hands wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"Blaine will you tak-" Before he could finish his reguest there was a knock on their room door.

"Breakfast!" yelled a hotel employee. Blaine groaned and gave kurt one last lingering kiss before retrieving their food.

G**LEGLEGLEGLEGLEGLEEEEEEEEE**

**"**Blaine... " Kurt began, finishing off his eggs. Blaine looked up with a questioning face. Kurt sighed. He didn't want to talk about this but it was necessary.

"What are we?" Kurt asked, pushing his toast around his plate. Blaine was silent for a moment before answering.

"I... don't know. What do you want to be?" blaine asked, Kurt's breath hitched. _Boyfriends_ he thought. but never said. Kurt shugged. Blaine set his plate aside, and pulled kurt agaist him. A move that had become like second nature to them since arriving in california.

"Kurt.. " he murmered stroking the boys hair. "You will always be my best friend.." Kurt nodded, and sniffed. smiling when Blaine planted a kiss on his hair.

"But right now... Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

* * *

**HEY GIRL HEY! SO THE CHAPTER WAS LONGER! I DID IT! Let me know what you think, and what you think of **

**Badboy Blaine, and Blind Kurt, or Deaf Kurt.**

**Let me know. Should I do. **

**Badboy!Blaine and Deaf Kurt,**

**or**

**badboy Blaine and Blind Kurt. **

**REVIEW SO I KNOW AND I CAN START IT I PROMISE I WONT FORGET THIS STORY BUT I MAY END IT SOON! **

**Dare-out**


End file.
